Regras Estúpidas
by Lia Collins
Summary: John resolve comprar um videogame para distrair Sherlock e, enquanto o assiste jogar, o Detetive Consultor se estressa com o jogo.


**Disclaimer:** Bem, o personagem Sherlock Holmes, bem como tudo que faz parte de seu universo, pertence a Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle e a série homônima é de Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat e da BBC. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

 **Beta reader** : Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

 **Categoria:** Romance, Comédia

 **Advertências:** Johnlock Implícito, ou seja conteúdo homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

A capa foi escaneada por mim do livro "Sherlock - The Casebook".

* * *

 **Bem, resolvi começar a postar minhas histórias em Português (já postei uma em Espanhol há algum tempo) dessa série maravilhosa. Eu tenho algumas oneshots prontas e postarei aos poucos. Já as longfics, estão inacabadas e eu só as postarei quando as completar para n deixar ninguém na mão como já fiz em outros fandoms.**

 **Essa história surgiu na minha cabeça enquanto eu jogava "Ben10: Alien Force" no meu Playstation 2 com o afilhado de 7 anos do melhor amigo de minha mãe. Ele estava jogando e eu explicava a ele o que fazer, quando ele começou a me fazer as perguntas q Sherlock faz a John na fic, então eu me dei conta de que essa seria, precisamente, a reação do nosso Detetive Consultor favorito se jogasse esse jogo, então tive q escrever isso. Só mudei o console para o PS3 pq o PS2 é muito antigo e creio que John teria dinheiro para comprar algo mais atual. Então vamos fingir q "Ben10: Alien Force" foi lançado tb para esse console.**

 **Sem mais delongas, a fic!**

* * *

Tudo estava tranquilo no 221B da Baker Street. Sherlock e John estavam sentados no sofá de 3 lugares jogando "Ben10: Alien Force" no Playstation 3 que o loiro havia comprado para tentar aliviar os momentos de tédio do moreno. Na verdade, o doutor estava jogando e o detetive o observava e reclamava:

-Porque é obrigatório usar esse macaco com 4 braços para subir essa tubulação?

-O nome é Macaco-Aranha, Lockie. E ele é o único que consegue subir nas tubulações. - explicou Watson calmamente e com um tom de voz carinhoso.

-Mas aquela coisa azul que parece uma borboleta e o outro vermelho que parece uma arraia são capazes de voar, então porque subir pela tubulação? Isso é uma estupidez!

-Os nomes são respectivamente Friagem e Arraia-a-Jato. E sim, eles voam, mas só é possível chegar no terraço do prédio através da tubulação. É a regra do jogo, Sherlock! - retrucou John já começando a se irritar.

-É uma regra estúpida! Para que usar aquele cruzamento absurdo de macaco com aranha para subir pela tubulação se o garoto tem 2 aliens que voam?! Os criadores desse jogo são uns imbecis! E mais imbecil ainda é você que está jogando esse jogo idiota!

-CHEGA! Eu comprei a porcaria desse videogame só para você ter uma distração quando não houver nenhum caso e não fazer suas birras, mas não adiantou nada! Eu vou para nosso quarto porque, eu te amo, Sherlock, mas nem eu te aguento quando você está entediado! - esbravejou John largando o controle no sofá, indo para o quarto que agora os 2 dividiam e batendo a porta com violência.

Sherlock apenas passou por cima da mesinha de centro e subiu as escadas na direção do antigo quarto de seu blogger, que agora era seu novo laboratório. Horas depois, já mais calmo, o médico deixou seu quarto e voltou para a sala, onde teve uma surpresa: Sherlock jogava "Ben10: Alien Force" completamente concentrado, tanto que não o viu chegar. Cruzando os braços na altura do peito e sorrindo, ele indagou:

-Quem é o imbecil agora, Sherlock?

-Você, meu querido John. Foi você quem comprou o jogo, lembra? - retrucou o moreno encarando o amante com um sorriso de lado muito malicioso. - Mas até que esse jogo é um pouco interessante. E é muito útil para descarregar a raiva. Aliás, você notou que o avô do garoto é a cara do Lestrade? - ele concluiu, arrancando uma gargalhada de seu blogger, que sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá.

Contagiado pelo riso do loiro, o moreno riu com ele largando o controle de qualquer jeito no sofá. Então as gargalhadas só aumentaram e o jogo ficou esquecido. Na televisão, o Macaco-Aranha estava pendurado em uma tubulação horizontal esperando que Sherlock o conduzisse ao outro lado dela.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!**


End file.
